1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile communication devices which operate in wireless networks, such as IEEE 802.11-based wireless local area networks (WLANs), and more particularly to techniques for scanning to identify wireless access points (APs) of such WLANs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication networks, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs) which operate in accordance with IEEE 802.11-based standards, a mobile communication device regularly scans radio frequency (RF) channels to identify surrounding wireless access points (APs) in WLANs in a process typically referred to as background scanning. Background scanning occurs in the “background” concurrently with other processes of the mobile device and is transparent to the user of the mobile device.
In accordance with IEEE 802.11, scanning may be performed in either a passive scan mode or an active scan mode. The passive scan mode utilizes a wireless receiver of the mobile device to monitor RF channels for a beacon frame from any wireless APs of the WLAN. On the other hand, the active scan mode utilizes a wireless transmitter of the mobile device to transmit a probe request and the wireless receiver to monitor the RF channel for any probe responses from wireless APs of the WLAN.
While regular background scanning is necessary for reliable and seamless communications, battery power consumption is increased when receiver and/or transmitter circuitry of the mobile device is enabled to perform communications functions associated with background scanning.
Accordingly, what are needed are methods and apparatus for mobile communications devices in WLANs to perform scanning processes in such as way as to reduce battery power consumption and increase battery life between charge cycles. The same or similar needs may exist in connection with other environments, networks, and devices.